Blood Red Rose
by Yaoi no Megami
Summary: What happens when an evil fairy falls in love with a 'mortal' who just happens to be taken, and how does Hiiro fit into the equation? R&R!!
1. Dirty Dancing Who Would've Guessed?

Blood Red Rose  
  
She watched him intensely, only seeing him in the room of crowded people. Only having eyes for him. Watching his every move, memorizing his every feature, knowing she may very well never have him. But as the saying goes, 'If I can't have him, no one can...' and this was no exception. She intended to keep him all to herself.... She didn't like others touching her things. She often wished she was of the human kind, but lately even more so. She had fallen in love with a human; she was seemingly obsessed with watching him through her swirling vertex of magic, forever yearning to be near him.  
  
She was a fairy, a beautiful fairy nonetheless, loved by many yet hated by so many more. She had long, dark brown hair with light brown highlights and bright green, catlike eyes. She was very fond of roses as well, always wearing a gorgeous rose medallion of a lovely fairy sitting atop a rose in full bloom. Her name was Rose; they named her because of her fascination with roses. She smiled to herself brightly, a plan hatching in her head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru glanced around the room crowded wearily, where had Usagi gone? He had only turned his back for a few minutes to talk to some friends and now she was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring her to this party after all, this was a college party and she was only in high school. He scanned the room for her once again, where could she be? He walked around a bit, waving to people as he went by, and stopped at the balcony. He peered outside, still no sign of her. He turned on his heels, stopping in his tracks when he saw her in a small crowd of people.  
  
She was dancing against some boy; Hiiro was his name if he remembered correctly. She had decided to take her hair down for tonight, her blond hair shimmering in the soft light as she moved against him, grinding to the swift pace of the music. Sweat slid down her body, making her skin seem to glow. His eyes burned holes into her wondering where she learned to dance like that, why she had never danced like that with him. After what seemed like an eternity to him the song ended and she backed away from him, saying something into his ear and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, leaving a clapping and whistling crowd behind. She quickly spotted him, waving sweetly like nothing happened; he only stared at her in return.  
  
"What's wrong, Mamoru?" She asked as she got closer. There was another thing; she called him Mamoru. She never calls him Mamoru. He could still see Hiiro staring after her, until he turned his gaze to Mamoru and glared.  
  
"What was THAT? I never knew you could dance like that!" He turned his attention back to her, glancing at Hiiro every once in a while.  
  
"You never asked." She stated simply, grabbing his hand and leading him to the punch table. Hiiro was already there, pouring a glass of punch that was undoubtedly for her. Mamoru glared at him as he handed her the glass and poured one for himself, smirking all the while.  
  
"Thanks..... Hiiro this is Mamoru, Mamoru this is Hiiro." She introduced, taking a sip of her punch, which tasted strongly of Vodka.  
  
"Hello." Mamoru managed through clenched teeth, who did this guy think he was? He turned away and poured himself a glass of punch, gingerly taking a sip. He frowned in disgust, the punch was spiked! Those two were chatting as if he weren't here and drinking as if the punch was completely normal!  
  
"You shouldn't be drinking this Usako, you're way too young to drink and this punch is obviously spiked." He said, breaking up the conversation between the two.  
  
"Oh, I'll be fine, Mamoru! You worry too much, besides it's not like it's gonna kill me or anything." She waved it off with a light giggle, "I'll be back in a few, I'm going to dance with Hiiro." She grabbed Hiiro's hand and led him out to the dance floor.  
  
"Usako...." He uttered her name softly, but it was lost to the loud music. He turned away, taking a large gulp of the spiked punch, deep in thought. When had things changed so much? She used to be so attached to him and now it seemed as if she never wanted to speak to him again. He had to admit he missed her now that she wasn't there to cling to his arm and chat about nothing in particular.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She smirked, her plan was going perfectly. Now all she had to do was make an appearance. She laughed to herself, her plan was brilliant!  
  
"You know what you're doing is wrong Rose... You should be ashamed of yourself! Breaking up that happy couple for your own selfish reasons!" A voice echoed throughout the room. Rose only rolled her bright green eyes.  
  
"Oh, put a sock in it, Misty! You know they were never truly happy with her clinging to him all the time and all her stupidity! He needs a real woman, not a little girl." She retorted, fingering her medallion. There was one last thing she had to do before she made her appearance....  
  
"Don't even think about it! You know this is against the rules! You'll be punished if any of this gets out!" Rose moved closer to the talking door, a cruel smile adorning her face.  
  
"Do you like fire Misty?" She growled out. Silence greeted her as an answer, "Then I suggest you keep you big mouth SHUT." She walked over to a large shelf, grabbing two of her newest potions before flying off to party in the distance.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mamoru stood in a corner, glancing at his watch, he felt like he was loosing her as he downed another glass of punch. He would have to wait until after the party to talk to her, he looked to the couple on the dance floor. He glanced at his watch again, it was already 12:17 and she was sill showing no signs of leaving. Suddenly a fresh glass of punch was shoved into his hands, replacing his empty one. Bright green, catlike eyes greeted him when he looked up, dark brown hair with light brown highlights framing her face.  
  
"Thanks..." He muttered, taking a rather large gulp of the punch. She smiled brightly at him.  
  
"No problem. My name's Rose, you?" She asked, watching his eyes glaze over for a second before returning to normal.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rose floated outside the door to the party, music blaring through the door. She flew back into the shadows, grasping both potions tightly in her hand. She set one on the floor and removed the cork that held in the blue dust, sprinkling some on herself. In less than half a second she had grown to be the average height of any human, a female that is. She smiled to herself, everything was going perfectly! Until she looked down and realized she was naked in a hallway, her tiny fairy clothes lie ripped on the floor. She sank back farther into the shadows and materialized some clothes, blushing furiously as she picked up the other potion, stuffing it into her pocket. She was now wearing a black tank top and a matching black miniskirt with black combat boots. She strutted inside, one thing and one thing only on her mind. She headed towards the punch bowl first, pouring a glass before bringing out the second potion, this one a soft pink. She poured it into the drink, swirling it around a few times to mix it in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm Mamoru; it's a pleasure to meet you Rose." Her smile brightened as he stepped closer, "Would you like to dance?"  
  
"Of course, koibito (my love)." She replied, leading him to the dance floor where she knew she would be in Usagi's plain sight. But she paid them no mind; she was too entranced in dancing with Hiiro to notice anything else. Rose only smiled mischievously; putting that temporary love spell on her had been to fabulous idea. And if it let to more than dancing... Well that wasn't her problem. She saw the two stop dancing out of the corner of her to get another drink, she moved closer to Mamoru. Usagi's eyes looked up to see them dancing, something flashing in her eyes akin to jealousy flashed in her eyes. But it was gone as quickly as it came; she leaned over to ask the one thing Hiiro had been waiting to hear all night.  
  
"Can we go back to your place?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her eyes fluttered open slowly, groaning at the warm rays of sunshine on her face which destroyed her peaceful sleep. She winced, using her hand to shield her eyes from the light. Her head was steadily pounding, blocking out any thoughts she might've had. So this was a hangover, huh? Last night was a blur, she was nauseous and she had a headache, where was the good in drinking? Wait a minute.... Where exactly WAS she? She stiffened, feeling the form beside her shift slightly pulling her closer to them, she was so deep in thought she hadn't even noticed! Two toned arm were wrapped tightly around her waist and her back was pressed against a warm, muscular chest, breath tickling her neck. How could she not have noticed this!?  
  
It was like deja-vu as she looked around the room, a scene of passionate kissing and the shredding of clothes flashed through her mind and she blushed crimson. She wiggled helplessly in his steel grip, successfully failing at freeing herself from his tight grasp. Seeing as she would most likely be stuck her for a while, she propped up her head with her hand and pinched his arm, in hopes of waking him up.  
  
She sighed boredly, her head still pounding as she looked around the plain and simple room until her eyes fell on a laptop on the nightstand. She rolled her eyes, it figures, there was a laptop but no phone in sight. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the scent of cinnamon hung in the air, putting her slightly at ease. A shrill beeping noise filled the air and she sighed, annoyed. She was abruptly pulled upright, along with the form beside her, his grip never loosening.  
  
"Oh, NOW you wake up?" She muttered sarcastically. "Would you mind telling me who the hell you are now?"  
  
"Hn." He grunted, grabbing his laptop from the nightstand. She weaved a hand through her silky hair, irritated from his lack of response. She smirked lightly before *accidentally* pulling all the sheets to her side of the bed and off him.  
  
"Aw.Did I do that?" She asked innocently, watching a light blush creep onto his tan cheeks as he readjusted his laptop and yanked the sheets back from her. She knew not to pull the same stunt twice and curiosity seemed to be getting the better of her as she leaned over his shoulder. Before she could get even a glimpse of the screen's contents she was met with his plain desktop with the name Hiiro Yui in the top right corner, causing her to pout in disappointment.  
  
"Classified information." Was his only explanation before he closed the laptop lid softly. He silently wondered where to do from here, was it just a one night stand? Or was it something more that? Something worth saving? A million questions ran through his head and it seemed to take an eternity for a few minutes to pass. His train of thought was broken when he heard the shower running in his bathroom, the blonde haired bunny no where to be seen. He waited for her to return, opening his laptop once again to see the mission he'd received.  
  
Part One: Find information on Mamoru Chiba and his girlfriend Usagi  
Tsukino. Be careful not to get too close to either of them. This is  
essential to the final part of this mission.  
  
Mission Accepted or Declined?  
  
He frowned, why did that name sound so familiar? Maybe he's met this Usagi Tsukino somewhere. His mind was clouded, his memories from the night before blurred, was it possible he met her sometime last night? He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he know he would accept the mission regardless of whether he knew then or not. He had to remain perfect, after being the perfect soldier for so long he couldn't imagine living any way else. Imperfections caused hesitation and failure, failure was not acceptable in his line of work. More often than not, failure meant death. He shook his head to clear his thoughts before typing 2 words.  
  
Mission Accepted.  
  
"Hiiro?" He immediately shut his laptop when he heard her voice after sending the message back to Dr. J. He glanced up and he swore his eyes widened a fraction of an inch when he looked up; she was standing in the doorway to his bathroom only wearing his deep blue towel.  
  
"Do you have anything else I could wear?" She asked, seeming to not notice his surprise.  
  
"Hn." Was the only thing he could manage before he averted his eyes and clicked away on his computer, his cheeks stained pink. She rolled her eyes at his response; she was guessing that this was an everyday occurrence. She noticed he was clicking away at his laptop once again and sat down next to him on the bed, leaning over to glance at the screen. She sighed in aggravation when she was greeted with his desktop again. Her eyes darted to the door when it was opened by another man with an abnormally long braid and cobalt eyes.  
  
"Good morning Hii--" Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, seeming to be a human statue, his mouth agape in shock.  
  
"What's with him?" She asked Hiiro after a minute, he was still standing in the door frozen in his tracks. "How long do you think it'll be before he blinks?" She got up to wave a hand in front of his face, before smacking him upside his head, snapping him out of his trance.  
  
"Hiiro, bed, and babe shouldn't even be in the same sentence!!" He cried, still in shock. "So perfect soldier boy finally got a girlfriend?" He grinned. Hiiro's only response was a death glare; if looks could kill Duo would be rolling in his grave right about now. "QUATRE, TROWA, WU-MAN!!!!!! YOU GUYS GOTTA SEE THIS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, grinning goofily.  
  
"Omae o kuroso." Hiiro said, pulling his gun out of no where and pointing it at Duo. 


	2. Nurse Duo!

"If only I had a camera..." Duo whispered to himself, not even fazed by the gun pointed at him. Usagi suppressed a giggle and went back to her position on the bed, wondering what was so surprising. He was incredibly handsome, and she was willing to bet he had girls hanging all over him. But then, why did he choose her.? Three others around his age unexpectedly tumbled into Hiiro's room, looking almost as shocked as the other boy did when he first saw them.  
  
"H-H-Hiiro!?" The blond stuttered disbelievingly.  
  
"I really hope one of you has a camera..." The one with the braid said, looking between Hiiro and the others. The started their own conversation, undoubtedly about him, in the doorway; Hiiro only groaned, resting his head in his hands.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what's so surprising about this anyways?" A soft voice broke through the conversation and made Hiiro glance up from his hands.  
  
"You mean you don't KNOW? Hiiro's NEVER had a girlfriend, much less slept with anyone! I bet he's never even KISSED a girl up until now!" Duo blurted out, receiving a glare in return.  
  
"Are you serious? I can't imagine why. It's not like he's ugly or anything." She trailed off, glancing at Hiiro for a moment, his cheeks stained pink again.  
  
"Aw look! Perfect soldier boy's blushing!" Duo teased, grinning yet again. Hiiro turned away from them, his eyes closed, a frown apparent on his face.  
  
"Get out." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"But Hii--" He began, his grin fading.  
  
"I said GET OUT." He interrupted, waiting until they were gone before muttering, "I'll never live this one down." He sighed, head dropping back into his hands.  
  
"What was THAT all about?" He had momentarily forgotten she was even there until she spoke.  
  
"Don't worry about it. So what's you're name anyways? I didn't catch it last night." He trailed off, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that!" She smiled before giggling, "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi." Hiiro froze, did she say Tsukino Usagi? She was part of his mission! It was a direct order that he didn't get close to her, and come to find out he'd slept with her! Hundreds of thoughts were swimming through his head, his mind on overload. Usagi was a little more than surprised when his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell back on the pillows.  
  
She shrieked in terror, "HIIRO!?!?" (AN ~ I hate to admit that IS something she would do. -_-;) All kinds of terrible things ran through her mind, like he could've had a heart attack, and she panicked. She straddled him, a blush tinting her cheeks as the towel she was wearing rode up but she'd already slept with the man, what more could she do? She checked his pulse, finding it steady yet a little slower than it should be and sighed in relief, he'd only fainted. She leaned over a little, gently slapping his face hoping to wake him up. The door abruptly burst open, Duo stood in the doorway grinning goofily with a camcorder in hand.  
  
"Look at the lovebirds, Q-man!" He exclaimed, making sure to get a close up of them.  
  
"Duo you know you shouldn't come back here after Hiiro told you to leave." Quatre's face turned red after taking a quick look inside the room, "Maybe we should leave you two alone." Quatre began, quickly walking away.  
  
"Wait! Duo, I think Hiiro fainted."  
  
"Perfect Soldier boy fainted? That's a little more than unusual. It looks like he's out cold." He finally shut off his camcorder, moving to stand at the bedside, looking at Hiiro. "Don't worry! Nurse Duo will get him back in shape!" He smiled at her, schemes racing through his mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiiro began to stir, an odd sensation running down his spine. He groaned softly, what happened? He had the weirdest dream that he'd slept with a girl that was part of his mission.! (AN ~ Little does he know. ^_^) Wait a sec. Something was different, he could sense it, he rubbed his temples maybe he just needed sleep. He laid his head back, eyes closed in thought, he was still fairly groggy but he knew something was different. He just couldn't quite put his finger on it. He opened his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling until something brown caught his eye, Hiiro didn't recall having anything of that color in his room.  
  
"Duo!?" He whispered, nearly in shock, what was the braided baka doing in his room!? He had his foot against the wall, leaning on it and was apparently dozing off.  
  
"Duo!" He said again, waking the boy and nearly making him fall from his spot against the wall. "What are you doing in my room!?" He asked, beginning to sit up. Duo motioned for him to be quiet, a grin plastered on his face as he pointed next to Hiiro. He was reluctant to look beside him but his curiosity got the better of him and he peered over to the limp form beside him. It was the girl from his dream! Or was it a dream? He was utterly confused now, looking back at Duo for any kind of explanation. He stealthily crept to Hiiro's bedside, his grin never fading.  
  
"Duo what is going on!?" He whispered harshly, pulling him down to eye level.  
  
"Don't worry Hii-man! You only fainted, but Nurse Duo got you right back in shape!" Hiiro's face faulted, NURSE DUO!?!? Many thoughts swirled through his head, Gods the things this man could've done to him while he was sleeping! Soon a soft thud was heard as Hiiro's head hit the pillow again.  
  
"Uhh. Hiiro...?" Duo asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ It raises my spirits to know that people actually read my fics! I know this chapter was short, but I thought this would be a good place to leave off! Well maybe not for the readers. But at least I know now you'll come back to read the next chp! Well I hope you will anyways.  
  
-Sparkle- 


	3. The Strip Show

Usagi deeply inhaled the intoxicating scent of cinnamon that surrounded her, snuggling closer to what she thought was her pillow. She wanted to savor this feeling of peace, to never leave the comfort of her bed. Yet she had to, she had things to do, she could practically hear Rei scolding her for still being in bed. She abruptly sprang out of bed, how could she have forgotten about her plans for today!? She was supposed to meet everyone at a small coffee shop today near the mall so they could talk a bit before they went shopping.  
  
She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard a small groan from beside her. Her eyes turned to the man beside her, memories of the night before quickly flooding back to her. A groan of frustration escaped her own lips and her head rested in her hands, what had she been thinking last night? She could be pregnant for Christ's sake! And what about Mamoru? Could she even tell him about this little fiasco? She glanced at the clock beside his bed, squeaking when she realized it was 1:43 PM and she had less than half an hour before they were supposed to meet. She had exactly 17 minutes to get from wherever here was to her house, change, and get to the coffee shop. This was a total disaster! And she didn't even want to THINK about her parents, they were probably worried sick!  
  
"What's wrong?" A voice interrupted her train of thought, bringing her back to the reality that another minute had passed before she sprang out of the bed, scrambling around the room, looking for her clothes from the night before which were still strewn about the room. She quickly pulled off the oversized t-shirt she was wearing, briefly remembering changing into one of his shirts before falling asleep against him as she hastily threw it on the back of a nearby chair. "Not that I mind the strip show, but where are you off to in such a hurry?" She glared at him for a moment before she continued putting on her clothes from the night before.  
  
"I'll tell you later! Right now I need you to drive me back to my house." She said her voice muffled from her shirt as she pulled it over her head.  
  
"I guess I can. I don't have anything else planned for today." He reached over to grab his laptop, turning it on to see if he had any new missions from J.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" She hugged him tightly before resuming the search for her shoes.  
  
"What the--?" He mumbled, furrowing his brow in confusion as music began blaring through his speakers.  
  
~~I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me~~  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked, rising from under the bed with a shoe in hand. A line of little hamsters from the show Hamtaro appeared on his screen, with Relena in the middle. (AN ~ They're so cute!!! ^^ There are only 4 of them here though.) They were all wearing her school uniforms with a hat of the same shade.  
  
~~I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing~~  
  
They danced across the screen to the music, being led by Relena. They all took off the uniform's jacket and shirt, leaving Relena in a Peacecrap pink bra.  
  
~~I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk~~  
  
They walked down a catwalk that faded in beneath their feet, walking down two at a time until only Relena walked down alone, turning and winking. The catwalk then disappeared and a red sports car replaced it.  
  
~~I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that~~  
  
They all danced round the car, Relena standing on the hood of the car, doing a dance different from the others. She was first to throw off her hat, the others following in suit before she jumped off the hood of the car, slipping and landing on her butt. She sat and cried for a moment before the hamsters picked her up, beads of sweat forming as they tried to lift her, and resumed their dance. The background changed to a large picture of Hiiro and Relena kissing, the car now decorated with just married in white letters on the hood and flowers everywhere.  
  
~~I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk  
  
I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my  
  
Cuz I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touché on the catwalk~~  
  
By now they had all stripped off the uniform's skirt and were dancing across the screen in pink tutus to the music. They all stopped dancing, forming a circle around the car before they struggled to lift Relena into the car.  
  
~~I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me~~  
  
Relena smiled brightly at the waving and blowing a kiss to the screen before starting up the car. She sped straight toward the screen, a panicked look on her face.  
  
~~And I'm too sexy for this song~~  
  
The car crashed into the screen, pink confetti drifting across the screen and an ear piercing cry of "Hiiro!!!" was heard when the music stopped. One by one bold pink letters the words ALL FILES DELETED were formed across the screen before they flashed and the screen went blank. The whole thing restarted moments later.  
  
~~I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me~~  
  
Several gunshots sounded and smoke rose from the laptop as Hiiro's left eye twitched, someone was going to die for this.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Love it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!!! ^^ And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! Think the Relena think was a bit much? ^^; Oh well. I think it was funny. Credit goes to my friend Amanda for helping me think of the prank!!! ^^ The song was I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred. Very old song. REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~Sparkle~ 


End file.
